A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover and each of the two parts has multiple recesses so that tools are securely engaged with the recesses. An inherent shortcoming is that the user has to insert his or her finger in the narrow space to pull the tool from the recess. There has no proper engaging device to fix the tools with long shank such as a wrench. Only the shank can be clamped by the recess and the function end of the wrench is not secured. Another tool box has a test device that is used for testing the ratchet mechanism of the function end and the shank of the wrench can be swung within a certain range of angles. The test device has a fixed protrusion for the function end to be mounted thereto and the function end of wrenches has different angles so that when rotating the tool, the fixed protrusion could be broken.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that has clamping members for clamping shanks of the tools and hooks for securing the function ends. A test device has an adjustable base so that the heads of tools with different angles can be used on the test device.